Computing devices such as personal computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and portable audio/video players enable their users to access a variety of different content. Development of these computing devices has generally sought to expand the breadth of content that is made available to the user. For example, multi-purpose computing devices have been developed which incorporate features from two or more of these previously distinct computing devices to provide an even greater selection of content to the user.